Secretes & Rescues
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: After an accident while playing hide-n-seek; a secret in fairfield so big is revealed that it might just be to hard for the Ross kids and Jessie to handle. Meanwhile; Chesterfield is up to her old tricks on trying to win Bertram's heart. (No pairings; family friendly) (Rated T just in case).
1. Hide-N-Seek

Secretes & Rescues - A Jessie Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is a new Jessie story! I know what you're thinking; why did I get rid of my other one? Well to answer that, I just thought it wasn't going anywhere. Plus no one really liked it, so I decided to try this idea out instead. But to let you know, this idea came to me from a dream I had. It was really weird, and really life like. Like I was actually the characters seeing everything happen. Anyway; so this was brought to life! As normal I own nothing from Jessie; if I did, well then it wouldn't be ending lol. So on with the first chapter please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hide-N-Seek

"Alright, so here are the rules - "Jessie Prescott began as she looked at four kids standing in front of her with smiles on their faces." - For this game you may hide anywhere in the building expected in other apartments, because you know someone lives in them, or the attic." Jessie finished as she used hand gestures while talking.

"What about the basement?" Luke Ross asked as he raised his hand lightly. "Can we hide there?" Luke asked once more with hope in his eyes.

"Of course! Everyone knows that the best hiding spots are in the basement." Jessie explained as Luke cheered with happiness.

"Are you sure that this idea is safe?" Ravi Ross asked suddenly making everyone roll their eyes at him.

"Yes." Jessie replied with a smile.

"Oh, so this hiding in the basement is a thing then?" Ravi asked while Jessie laughed a little to herself as she grabbed a few small items from the coffee table.

"This is New York; a thousand dollar pizza is a thing." Emma Ross stated instantly with a sarcastic voice.

"First of all, she has a point." Jessie began as she handed each of the kids the small items that she had picked up. "Secondly, take these walkie talkies, in case someone can't end up finding you. You will then be able to give us hints on where you're at. But, that is only if we give up on trying to find you." Jessie explained.

"We understand." Zuri Ross stated with a smile. "Now, let's get this game on." Zuri added as she started dancing around where she was standing.

"I guess we're starting." Jessie said with a excitement as she turned to sit on the couch. "Now whoever is it will count to fifty and then start looking for the others." Jessie finished as she leaned back against the couch and covered her eyes with her hands. "1...2...3..." Jessie began to count out loud.

Just as she started counting out loud all four Ross kids started to run in different directions. Emma had turned and ran towards the kitchen; where she planned on going down the steps to another floor. Luke went to the elevator, hit the button, waited for it to come, and then disappeared down the elevator.

Ravi had run up the stairs of their apartment to hide somewhere he knew Jessie wouldn't look, and Zuri had disappeared somewhere no one knew as well. Meanwhile Jessie was still counting and so far she had counted to twenty. Only thirty more numbers and she would be able to look for the kids in this huge apartment building.

Speaking of the kids, downstairs Luke had finally made it to the lobby and started rushing to where he planned on hiding. However as he rushed to hide, he bumped into someone hard knocking them down in the process as well as himself. Getting himself up, he dusted himself off and frowned when he saw Emma.

"Geez Luke, next time watch where you're going." Emma stated with annoyance as she dusted herself off as well.

"Sorry for trying to make it to my hiding spot before Jessie reaches fifty." Luke explained with sarcasm as Emma rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm related to you." Emma said as she used hand gestures while Luke glared at her with a frown. "Speaking of which, where are you hiding?"

"In the basement." Luke replied instantly as he started to walk towards the basement door while Emma gasped.

"No! That's where I was planning to hide." Emma explained as she groaned in annoyance.

"You - ?" Luke began as he laughed a little. "- Hide in the basement, yeah right." Luke added as he laughed once more.

"- And what's that supposed to mean!?" Emma asked with hurt in her voice as she walked closer towards Luke.

"Nothing." Luke said as he smirked and turned around to start walking once more towards the basement door, only to be stopped by Emma.

"Luke, don't make me ask again." Emma explained as she sent him a warning look. "Wh -" She began as the basement door opened.

Both siblings went silent as they waited to see who was coming from the basement. If it was Ravi or Zuri changing their mind on their hiding spot, they were going to have to talk to them about that. After all, both had already wanted to hide there. Luckily though, it was just Tony coming in with a package he had to get earlier.

"Oh; hey Rosslings." Tony greeted with a smile as he noticed Luke and Emma. "What's up?" Tony asked with interest as he set the box down on his desk.

"We're playing hide-n-seek." Luke replied as Tony nodded.

"Yeah and right now, we're trying to hide from Jessie." Emma explained as she used hand gestures while she talked once more.

"Cool and where are you two planning on hiding?" Tony asked with interest as he eyed them with worry.

"I was planning on hiding in the hotel basement when I found out this idiot wanted to hide there too!" Emma exclaimed with a frown while gesturing to Luke.

"But everyone knows that I would be better hiding in the basement because of my personality." Luke replied while gesturing to himself.

"He has a point you know." Tony added as Emma groaned and sighed in annoyance.

"Yet, here he is running something of mine just like he always does!" Emma stated with a frown while sending Luke a glare while Tony laughed.

Instantly this caused both siblings to turn and look towards Tony with confusion. After all, there was no need for laughing at this point. To the both of them, this was a serious situation! Besides; neither one of them wanted to give up their awesome idea of hiding in the basement, and yet, Tony was laughing at it this whole time!

"You're seriously fighting over something this stupid?!" Tony asked with another laughed as he began to unload the box he had been caring earlier.

"No -" Emma began as she shook her head. "I'm fighting over something simple with someone stupid." Emma explained as Luke glared at her once more.

"- And I'm not trying to turn a certain blonde haired annoying brat into a black and blue facial brat." Luke explained as he walked over to Emma.

"I don't have a black or blue facial." Emma explained with confusion.

"Not yet." Luke stated as he made a threatening step towards her only for Tony to come around and get in between the two.

"Whoa! No fighting in the lobby." Tony explained as he pushed Luke lightly enough for him to stumble back a few feet. "Here's an idea, share the basement."

"Share?" Emma and Luke questioned at the same time as Tony face palmed.

"Yes! Share!" Tony explained as he rolled his eyes and clapped his hands together. "Like, you know, both of you hide in the basement, together." Tony finished.

"Pfft - Yeah right." Luke said as he laughed at the idea.

"Like I would ever share anything with him?" Emma asked while pointing to Luke.

"Well, it's either that, or get found by Jessie." Tony explained as he pointed to Luke's walkie-talkie while he went back to unloading the box.

Strangely Tony had a point. During this whole time of arguing and talking the two siblings had forgot that Jessie had even been counting in the first place even though they mentioned it a lot. Yet, when Luke grabbed his walkie-talkie he held up and they listened as Jessie began to talk, both siblings began to panic.

"Ready or not here I come!" Jessie called through the walk-talkie which went dead silent a second later.

"Oh no! She's coming, what do we do!?" Emma asked as she tried to think of what to do next.

"Ugh! Fine! Just follow me!" Luke said as he grabbed Emma's wrist and began to pull her towards the basement of the hotel.

"What!? Why!?" Emma questioned with worry.

"Because, I know this really good hiding place in the basement where Jessie will never think of looking." Luke explained as they stopped at the basement door.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked with even less confident then before as Luke nodded his head.

"Of course I am." Luke replied. "- And I know because I played hide-n-seek with Ravi before and he never found me." Luke finished explaining with a smile.

"Alright, but if this is a trap, you're gonna get it." Emma said as she sent Luke a serious look while he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever -" Luke said as he grabbed Emma's wrist once more and began to drag her down into the hotel basement.

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter one! Anyway what do you guys think so far? Is it good? Bad? Should I continue? Anyway the next chapter will deal with more Luke and Emma and you will soon find out why. But of course do not worry; all the Ross kids, and Jessie will get involved. So thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! Chapter two will be up soon! Until then, review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Accidents

Secretes & Rescues - A Jessie Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter two! Also thanks for the two reviews from the last chapter your the reason I continue to update! So not much happens in this chapter this chapter just mainly helps build the story line on what's going on. So please bare with me as we go along. Anyway without much more to say I own nothing from Jessie so please enjoy chapter two! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Accidents

While Luke dragged Emma into the basement Jessie was starting her search for the kids. Deciding it was best to search their apartment first; Jessie had started to look in the simplest hiding places she knew. But when she found no one; she decided to start looking in the more harder places she knew.

So far she had looked in the living room, the kitchen, the screening room, and even the patio. Walking back inside Jessie then started going for the upstairs part of the Penthouse. Besides; if she knew any of her kids; she knew that someone was hiding up there. A smile on her face, Jessie started her search.

First she looked in Emma's room. Sadly though there was no one there. Next, she looked in Ravi's room. While opening the door she didn't see anyone. Instantly this caused her to close the door behind her and not thoroughly search the room. Zuri's room wasn't empty oh no!

"Found ya!" Jessie stated as she spotted Zuri hiding with and posing as a stuff animal.

"Aw man!" Zuri cried as she snapped her figure's and then stood up and dusted herself off. "Guess this means I'm it." Zuri said with a frown.

"Sure does." Jessie said with a smile ..and a small laugh. "But first we have to find the other's." Jessie explained as she started towards the bedroom door.

"Have you looked anywhere else?" Zuri asked with interest as she followed Jessie into the main hallway.

"Yes." Jessie explained. "I've looked in the living room, the kitchen, the screening room, the patio, Emma's room, Ravi's room, and your room." Jessie finished as Zuri shook her head and hands while sending her a look.

"Are you sure you looked in Ravi's room? Or did you just scan it?" Zuri asked with a serious tone as Jessie shrugged.

"I just scanned it." Jessie said as she pointed to Ravi's door.

"Well that is where your first problem is; you should have looked, looked in Ravi's room." Zuri explained as Jessie looked at her with confusion.

"Why? I'm pretty sure no one would hide in there." Jessie explained with a frown. "At least I wouldn't since Mrs. Kipling is in there." Jessie finished.

"Yeah we may not hide in there; but if anyone of us does; there's no doubt in my mind that it would be Ravi." Zuri explained with a little sass as Jessie looked at her in amazement and confusion all at once.

"Okay how would you know that?!" Jessie asked with interest.

"Easy; were kids; we like to hide in our rooms." Zuri stated. "Plus, Ravi always hides in the same spot every time we play this game." Zuri added.

"Hu - I would have never known that." Jessie explained as Zuri rolled her eyes.

"Well duh! You don't think like a kid because you're not one!" Zuri stated as Jessie sent her a look while her mouth dropped open. "Now come on! Let's go find Ravi, Luke, and Emma!" Zuri stated with a smile as she turned and skipped over to Ravi's room. Which of course was not a far skip.

"Now that's just cold - " Jessie said to herself as she sighed, shrugged it off, and began to follow Zuri.

...

If there was one thing Emma knew it was that sharing things with Luke was a bad idea. Yet, here she was sharing the basement as their hiding place. But then again, she really didn't have a choice when Luke practically drug her down the steps after Jessie started looking for them.

So; here she was; sharing something with her younger brother like she never dreamed of. In a way it was torcher but in another way it was a secret bond for the two. Emma believed that was why she was now willingly following her brother though the confusing basement of Fairfield.

"Man I'd hate to get lost in this place." Emma stated out loud while she and Luke went another corner of boxes. "It's like a maze down here."

And that was the honest truth. Everywhere Emma looked there were boxes among boxes stacked as high as the ceiling. Not only where there boxes but there were a lot of another unused items or lost items stacked. It was one of the creepiest places Emma had ever seen. Why had she chosen to hide down here?

"I know, but that's what will make it harder for us to be found." Luke explained as he came to a sudden stop causing Emma to bump into him.

"What's wrong?!" Emma questioned suddenly worried.

"Nothing." Luke replied in a calm voice. "We just made it to our hiding spot." Luke finished as Emma looked around in confusion.

Before them was a pile of stacked up boxes. Even though Luke said it was their hiding spot; all Emma saw was nothing but boxes. It was just like the rest of the basement. Yet, that thought didn't seem to phase Luke because he had started to climb on the pile of boxes.

"Um; what are you doing?" Emma asked once more with worry.

"Showing you an awesome hiding spot!" Luke stated as he continued to crawl over the pile.

"Maybe this isn't safe; we should really hide somewhere else." Emma said after thinking this whole thing over in her head.

"No way! I am not back - WAHHH!" Luke screamed suddenly as he missed step and fell right over the other side of the pile.

"LUKE?!" Emma screamed with worry and even began to panic when she got no answer from him. "LUKE?! ARE YOU OKAY?! LUKE?!" Emma continued.

For a while all Emma herd was silence. Instantly this began to worry her because she was afraid that something had happened to Luke. So she stood there trying to figure out what to do while trying to calm herself down. After all; she didn't need to be freaked on top of losing her brother in the hotel basement.

"Alright Luke; I'm coming over and you better be there!" Emma called as she began to search for a place to start her foot.

So finally; after looking around for a few minuets Emma had decided to start on the bottom of the pile. Putting her right foot onto the bottom box, Emma grabbed onto the others with her hands and began to pull herself up over the boxes. Just as she made it to the top; she screamed while falling over the top of the boxes and disappearing to the other side just like Luke had done moments before...

...

Meanwhile back upstairs Jessie, Zuri, and Ravi were now trying to find out where Luke or Emma could have decided to hide. After looking possibly everywhere in the Penthouse Jessie had decided that two were no where in the apartment. So all three headed down to the lobby.

"What's up Jessie and other Rosslings?" A voice they knew so well asked as they entered the room.

"Nothing much Tony playing hiding-n-seek with the kids." Jessie explained with a smile.

"Cool, and it looks like you found two out of the four." Tony stated as he gestured to Zuri and Ravi.

"Sure have." Jessie said with a slight smirk as the two laughed lightly. "Speaking of kids; you haven't seen where Luke and Emma went have you?"

"Um; I don't know if I can tell you that answer." Tony explained with a sigh knowing that they were still in the basement somewhere.

"Oh come on; it would help us a lot." Jessie pleaded as she put on a flirty smile as she batted her eyes at him.

"Why do you look like you're constipated?" Ravi asked suddenly with confusion as Jessie frowned at him.

"Clearly I need to still practice my facial expressions." Jessie stated with a nervous-not-trying-to-be-angry laugh. "But seriously Tony you can tell us."

"Yeah! She already found Ravi and I so it wouldn't matter." Zuri explained as Ravi nodded in agreement while Tony thought about it.

"Alright I guess that makes sense." Tony said with a smile. "Both Luke and Emma decided to hide in the basement." Tony explained with a small laugh.

"What?! They did?!" Jessie questioned as Tony nodded. "I'm surprised at that - " Jessie began as Ravi cut her off.

"You are?" Ravi asked in confusion.

"Luke not really; I should have known - " Jessie began once more. " - But Emma; why would she hide down there; she hates cold dark places." Jessie said.

"Who knows." Tony stated with a shrug. "But they did hide down there for sure." Tony said with a nod and a smile.

"Well then let's go find them so we can start a new round." Zuri stated as she held onto Jessie's arm and jumped up and down with excitement.

"Let's go!" Jessie said as she pushed Zuri and Ravi towards the basement door before turning back. "Oh and thank Tony!" Jessie called as she waved.

"No problem Jessie!" Tony called back as he watched them head down into the basement.

So; as Jessie, Zuri, and Ravi disappeared Tony began to look around and make sure no one was watching. When he saw that the coast was clear he instantly sat down in his chair and leaned back into it. Bending down next to him Tony pulled out a laptop and began to write Disney fanfiction...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter two! How was it? Good? Bad? Anyway I hope you like it either way. Now chapter three will be up soon but I don't know when a bit for me is happening this week. But until then thanks for reading and please remember to review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. No Longer Hidden

Secretes & Rescues - A Jessie Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter three! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys ROCK! Anyway you're the reason I am updating! So let me explain a few things first. Chapter three is not my best chapter but that is because I had writer's block. But thankfully I got over that. Yet, this still isn't the best and I know I said more exciting things were going to happen in this chapter but that changed when I wrote this. Please though bear with me! After this, things are really going to get interesting and you will see why! So yeah I wanted to say sorry if this chapter isn't the best but I hope you like it anyway. After all, this is my longest chapter yet! Without anything else to say I own nothing from Jessie, Disney does so please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

No Longer Hidden

Emma finished screaming as she fell over the side of the pile. Landing on the ground with a thud Emma groaned as she rolled onto her back and laid on it for a few moments. It was at this point that she had reminded herself that she was going to kill Luke for this later on. But at the moment, all she thought about was the pain.

After all, falling from a pile of unused items, stored items, and boxes, wasn't as fun as Emma thought it was. Sitting up she stretched and tried to figure out where she was until she remembered that she had been in the basement of the hotel with Luke playing hide-n-seek. Luke! Where was he?! Was he okay?!

Getting up all the way Emma had started to dust herself off. Looking around she tried to see if she could spot her brother in all of this mess. Sadly though she was losing that game. So; she began to move forward hoping to run into him somewhere. But as she walked further and further Emma just felt like she was getting even more lost.

"Luke?! Luke?!" Emma called as she tried to find her way around the basement. "Luke?! This isn't funny! Where are you?!" Emma asked once more with worry.

However her question was sort of answered when she turned another corner. While turning another corner she had looked to her left at a pile of boxes and was suddenly screaming when something decided to pop out in front of her face. In front of her was a green mask, with red eyes, and wild hair around the head.

Jumping as she screamed, Emma landed in another pile of boxes while trying to catch her breath. Instantly when she landed the mask began to laugh and she had known who it was without a doubt. Standing up she walked over to the mask with a huff, pulled it off the person behind it, and slapped them with the mask.

"Idiot." Emma stated as she dropped the mask.

"Hey! It's not my fault you can't take a joke." Luke explained with a small laugh as he rubbed his right cheek where she had hit him.

"- And it's not my fault you're an idiot." Emma repeated as she glared at him.

"Wow is that the best comeback you can think of?!" Luke asked with a taunting voice while sending Emma an evil grin.

"No! I can think of a million more for you if you'd like me too." Emma explained as she used hand gestures.

"Yeah -" Luke said with a scoff. "- Right." Luke finished as he laughed to himself while rolling his eyes.

"It's true!" Emma defended as she stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

"Keep telling yourself that." Luke stated as he walked past his sister to look at something else in the room.

"Ugh! You're so annoying!" Emma said as she sent him another death glare.

"I try." Luke added with a smirk.

Silence came over them as Emma tried to cool herself down from Luke's annoying voice. Luke on the other hand continued to walk around the small area they were hiding in and stopped when he came across some old open boxes lying on the floor. Instantly he decided to look inside of them.

As Luke explored the insides of the unknown boxes, Emma pulled out her cell phone and began to try and text her friend Rosie. However she frowned when she saw that she had no bars on signal on her phone. Instantly Emma held up her phone and began to walk around the room to find a signal.

While Emma walked around she finally found a place where she got the most bars for her phone to work. Yet, it was where she had to slightly bend over her brother's back while he dug through a box. Oddly enough though; if Emma desperately wanted her phone to work, she didn't care where she ended up.

However all of that changed when Luke stood up with excitement. As he looked in the box he finally found something interesting and he couldn't wait to show Emma. Sadly though he never got to that. Only because he slammed his head into Emma's when he shot up quickly.

Instantly this caused the siblings to cry out in pain and surprise. Luke fell to the ground while clutching his head in pain and Emma fell backwards into another pile of boxes and items. But as she fell into the pile, she fell right through it onto the other side where her cried of pains disappeared...

...

Walking into the basement Jessie first noticed how messy it was. Gasping in shock she looked around while trying to figure out where to even start looking for Luke or Emma. Ravi and Zuri stood beside her with an expression that showed excitement on both of their faces. After all, a big place like this was cool to them.

Jessie sighed as Ravi and Zuri started to suddenly move forward and run to the other side of the room where the maze of paths started. With her nanny instincts kicking in Jessie had started to follow them. After all, if she lost them in this place, she would have to explain it to Christina and Morgan.

Turning to the path in on the left side that was between two other paths; Jessie, Ravi, and Zuri continued to make their way through the basement. So, as they made their way through the basement Jessie looked around at everything. Honestly as she looked around she thought of Bertram's room before the kids cleaned it.

"Alright so either of you two actually have an idea on where we're going?" Jessie asked with interest and hope as she and the kids stopped walking.

"Yeah, I do." Ravi explained as Zuri sent him a look.

"Really? You know where we're going to find Luke or Emma?" Zuri questioned with disbelief on her face as she crossed her arms.

"Certainly -" Ravi began with a smile on his face. "- After all, Luke hide down here the last time he and I played hide-n-seek." Ravi explained.

"What?! He did?!" Jessie questioned as Ravi nodded his head.

"Yup and the times before that." Ravi said with a slight laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay then." Jessie said as Ravi started to walk even further into the depths of the basement.

"Come on! His hiding place is this way." Ravi explained as he gestured for Jessie and Zuri to follow him.

"Seriously what's with you kids and hiding in the same spot?!" Jessie asked while she and Zuri trailed behind Ravi.

"Because -" Zuri began only for Jessie to stop her instantly.

"- Actually don't answer that." Jessie said with a frown.

Zuri sent her one look before moving closer to where Ravi was so they could talk. Jessie just sighed once more. While continuing to walk Jessie had decided that this was the last time she was going to let the kids hide in the basement. From now they were only going to be allowed to hide in the Penthouse.

She knew she sounded mean, but this was too much for her at this stage of the game. Besides; it was hard to look for them; and the basement was a lot creepier then Jessie had thought it was going to be. Not only was it creepy but it was confusing. So yeah; she made up her mind. Anywhere but the basement.

But her thoughts were snapped back into reality when she bumped into Ravi and Zuri. For some reason they had stopped walking. Jessie looked around in confusion but realized what was going on as soon as she stopped looking and started listening. In the distance, someone was calling Emma's name...

...

After Luke had finally gotten back up and dusted himself off he continued to rub the back of his head where it hurt. Slamming his head into Emma's had hurt a lot more then he thought it ever would. Yet, that didn't stop him from turning around sharply ready to give his sister a piece of his mind, literally.

Something made him stop though from yelling at his sister in the first place. It was simple; his sister wasn't even in the area any more. Looking around Luke tried to figure out where his sister could have possibly gone. But then he thought of something! She wasn't trying to scare him for revenge right?

"Emma?!" Luke yelled as he cupped his hands around his mouth to make his voice louder. "Emma?!"

Luke continued to yell for Emma. But as he did, he walked around the small area trying to make sure his voice was loud enough for her to hear but not get caught by Jessie. However that all changed when he backed up a little to yell once more for Emma. As he did, something suddenly touched his shoulder.

Moving his head around to look, Luke saw a hand resting on his right shoulder instantly freaking him out. It scared him so badly he screamed and jumped a foot into the air while landing on the ground with a thud. Soon enough he stopped when he laughter and opened his eyes to see Jessie, Ravi, and Zuri.

"Found ya." Jessie stated with a small laugh while Luke sent her a death glare.

"Okay not cool." Luke complained as Jessie helped him stand up; he dusted himself off as soon as he stood.

"It may have not be cool, but it was definitely funny." Zuri said as she laughed once more making Luke cross his arms and sent her a death glare.

"Whatever." Luke stated with annoyance. "How did you even find me in the first place?!" Luke questioned as he sighed and let his arms drop to his sides.

"Easy; we heard you yelling for Emma." Zuri explained as Jessie and Ravi nodded in agreement.

"You did?!" Luke questioned with a frown, he could have sworn he was keeping his voice down.

"We did brother; next time you might not want to be so loud." Ravi explained as he patted Luke's shoulder only to earn a look from Luke as well.

"He has a point you know." Jessie said as he looked around with confusion. "Speaking of Emma; where is she? I thought you two were hiding together?" Jessie asked.

"We are! And I don't know." Luke explained as Jessie frowned.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Jessie asked once more with a serious tone and look.

"I don't - " Luke argued as he shrugged. " - One moment were in the same room, the next were colliding heads, and another she's gone." Luke explained as he retraced the events that happened earlier before they came.

"Great; so now we have to look for her in this place as well." Jessie said with a frown as she gestured to the whole basement.

"No we don't! I found her!" Zuri called making all three turn towards her instantly.

Indeed she had. While Jessie, Ravi, and Luke had been talking and while Luke had almost gotten chewed out for losing his sister, Zuri had decided to look for Emma. But it wasn't easy at first since she had no idea where to even begin. Then she remembered that Luke had said that Emma had been hiding with him.

So, Zuri knew that Emma couldn't have gone far and she began to look around the small area. As she looked, she listened to Luke explain to Jessie on what happened and noticed that there had been a pile to the left of the room that had been knocked over. It must've been where Emma had fallen!

Walking over to the pile of boxes where Zuri was standing; Jessie, Ravi, and Luke joined her and the four of them leaned over the toppled pile. Peering over the side of the pile they saw part of the floor only with a huge hole in it. A hole too big to be made by a human; yet big enough to hold one.

Speaking of which, there was Emma at the bottom of the hole. In a sitting position they noticed she was looking around the new room she had fallen into. As they found where Emma had gone, Jessie, Ravi, Zuri, and Luke all looked at one another with worry. Mainly because they realized that they need to help her instantly before she hurt herself even more…

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter three! Oh no! Poor Emma! Is she okay?! What's gonna happen next?! Where did Emma land anyway?! AHHH So many questions! But anyway thanks so much for reading and like I said sorry that this chapter was kind of sucky. It's not my best. But I got over the writer's block I had so the next few chapters should make up for this one! Either way thanks again and please remember to review! Chapter four will be up soon! So until then, review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. Discoveries

Secretes & Rescues - A Jessie Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter four! So, thanks for the review from the last chapter, and for all who read. Anyway in this chapter things are really going to start getting interesting. And I mean really interesting. So, without saying anything else to give it away I own nothing from Jessie. But please, enjoy the chapter anyway.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Discoveries

As the Ross kids and Jessie all stood peering over the toppled pile of boxes they watched with confusion and worry as Emma Ross sat on the floor below them. Earlier when she had disappeared she had left Luke to stand and worry about where she had gone. Luckily the rest of the family had come and helped him out in finding her.

Even though they found her, they now how to find a way to get her or for her to get to them. But that wasn't as hard as they thought because Ravi had come up the idea of looking in all the old boxes and unused items piles for some type of ladder rope or just a plain rope. After all, this place had to have one of those somewhere.

Finally after looking for some time Luke had found one in a box that old used tools. Handing it over to Jessie the kids watched as Jessie threw the rope down and yelled for Emma to climb up on it. Yet, when they received no answer Jessie had decide that she had to go down and get Emma herself while the other kids stayed put right where they were standing.

"Emma! Finally! Are you okay?!" Jessie questioned as she let go of the rope as soon as she made it to the bottom and ran over to where Emma had been sitting.

Looking at Emma, Jessie had noticed that she had not received an answer once more. Getting annoyed once more Jessie had sighed to herself and instantly began to walk from the side of Emma to the front so she could look at her face to face. When she noticed Emma's facial expression she frowned instantly.

"Emma?! Emma?!" Jessie called as she waved her hands in front of Emma's face only to receive a blank stare. "Okay stop joking around, Emma what's wrong?!"

Silence followed the two girls as she continued to try and get Emma's attention. Soon thought Jessie had received somewhat of an answer after asking her last question from before a few more times. Emma had decided to lift her right hand up and point it in front of her indicating for Jessie to look in that direction.

"I still don't under -" Jessie began as she turned to where Emma was pointing only to stop in mid-sentence as stare in shock at what she saw.

In shock Jessie was indeed. Mainly because; as she looked in front of her and Emma she had now known why Emma never answered them before. For miles and miles in front of them were people. Not just one kind of age, oh no! Millions and millions of people of all ages and race sat before them. It was so bizarre Jessie didn't know what to say. After all, it looked like almost all of them had been living down here for who knows how long.

So instead she kept staring and noticed that not only where there people of all ages and races but there were tents, and other forms of houses. It was the people that had been staying down here had tried to make their own shelter out of whatever they could find. But that was the only thing Jessie had noticed.

"AHHHH!"

Jessie's thoughts and shocked expressions were interrupted by the sudden scream and loud landing behind her and Emma. Turning around instantly she noticed that Luke was standing up and dusting himself off for the millionth time that day. Instantly Jessie's nanny senses began to tingle and she rushed over to him.

"Luke?! What are you doing here?!" Jessie questioned suddenly with worry. "I thought I told you guys to wait up there?!" Jessie questioned with a frown.

"You did." Luke replied as he looked up. "But you weren't answering our calls and you weren't coming back like you said you would." Luke explained defensively.

"- And you disobeyed me?!" Jessie asked with a look as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Yes - But we did it for a good reason." Luke explained with an innocent smile.

"Fine -" Jessie began with sigh. "- I'll let it slide this once." Jessie said as Luke cheered with happiness. "Only because I do want to get out of this place." Jessie said.

"Really? Why?" Luke asked suddenly.

"Let's just say this isn't the best place to be and something about it is really freaking me out." Jessie finished explaining as she and Luke walked over to Emma.

"Like what?" Luke asked with interest as Jessie sent him a confused look. "What is so bad that it's freaking you out?" Luke asked as Jessie frowned.

"- That -" Jessie said as she pointed to where Emma had pointed earlier and watched as Luke turned to her gesture in confusion.

But that confusion soon turned into shock and fright as well. Luke looked around the room and noticed what Jessie had noticed. Yet, he didn't just notice all the people lined up against walls for miles on end. Oh no! He also noticed that they were all living in fear and homeless. Luke didn't like this one bite.

"What - ?" Luke began as he pointed to the scene while he turned to face Jessie and Emma.

"We're just as lost and creped out as you are." Emma explained making Jessie turn to Emma while nodding in agreement.

"Why are all these people here? And why are they living under the Fairfield?" Luke asked once more making Jessie and Emma shrug.

"Like Emma just said -" Jessie began with a frown as she started to talk again but got interrupted once more.

"NO! NOOOOO!"

As Jessie was interrupted once more she turned to see what the source of the scream was. Looking Jessie, Luke, and Emma saw that Ravi had now joined them down where they had been. Sadly though; he had landed a whole lot harder than Luke had and stood up groaning in pain and dusting himself.

"Ow -" Ravi began with a slight whine. "- That was a whole lot harder then Zuri said it was going to be." Ravi explained with a frown as he rubbed the spot on his head where it hurt.

"Ravi?!" Jessie asked with worry.

"Jessie! And thank the Gods that all of you are okay!" Ravi explained with happiness as she looked at everyone.

"We're fine." Jessie explained as Emma and Luke nodded. "But that doesn't explain why you're down here and not where I told you to be." Jessie added with a look.

"It's because we were concerned about you guys." Ravi explained as he gestured to Jessie, Emma, and Luke.

"- And you still couldn't use the rope to climb down instead of scaring us?" Emma asked with annoyance as she gestured to the rope this time.

"No! Only because we were debating on who should head down first and Zuri thought that pushing me down the hole was a good solution." Ravi explained as he frowned and waved his arms around to prove his point.

"That's because it was!" Zuri stated making all four turn and see her reaching the ground from climbing down the rope.

"Zuri?!" Jessie asked with a frown more as she made a face and scoffed. "Does anyone in this family ever listen to me?!" Jessie as she flung her hands around.

"I'm sorry what?" Emma asked as she looked up at Jessie who sent her a look.

"Ugh! Rich kids - "Jessie muttered to herself as she crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Hey -" Emma whined as she looked at Jessie. "- I was only not listening to what you just said because I was trying to get cell service." Emma explained.

"Why are you trying to get cell service?" Ravi asked with confusion.

"Because I need the internet to look up out building and see if we can figure out what the heck is going on around here!" Emma explained with a frown.

"Whoa! Back the truck up!" Zuri stated making everyone look at her and roll their eyes. "What are you talking about?!" Zuri asked with interest and confusion.

"Have a look for yourself." Jessie explained as she made sure she was standing by Ravi and Zuri while gesturing to the findings.

Ravi and Zuri had both looked at Jessie with confusion until they turned around and looked where she was gesturing too. Yet, when they saw what Emma and Jessie had been talking about they just had to stare in shock. After all, this was one of the most bizarre thing any of them had ever seen in their young lives!

"What the what?!" Zuri and Ravi asked as the two turned back to Jessie, Emma, and Luke who all shrugged.

"I still don't understand it myself." Emma said with a frown as she continues to try and find cell service.

"But - Why?" Ravi asked as with interest and confusion as he looked at all the people who had been lined up against the walls that seemed to go on for ages.

"Who knows -" Jessie began for the millionth time that day as she sighed. "- But I do know that we're not going to stick around and find out." Jessie explained.

"Why not?!" Zuri asked with a frown. "Shouldn't we find out what's going on and then report it to the police?" Zuri asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yes but I'd rather have the police explore it themselves instead of putting you guys in danger." Jessie said as she sent the kids a slight smile.

"Pfft -" Luke scoffed with a look towards Jessie. "- Danger, smanger! I'm always up for an adventure!" Luke stated with a smile.

"Luke no! We are - "Jessie began as she turned towards Luke only to find him gone already. "Luke! Where'd he go?!" Jessie asked she turned to the others.

Jessie watched as Emma pointed to the direction in front of them. With a frown she watched as she saw Luke's figure in the distance turn a corner where all the people had been laying or sitting. It was pretty obvious that some of them were looking at him like he was crazy. Jessie sighed as she moved her arms.

Not only did they have to get out of here; but now they had to find Luke before they could even leave! Ugh why did that kid have to not listen to her at all. Grabbing Zuri's hand Jessie had told Emma to grab Ravi's and follow her instantly. After all, they already lost one; they didn't need to lose another in this place...

* * *

 **A/N – Well there was chapter four! OMG! What kind of place is this?! Why are all these people under Fairfield?! What's going to happen next?! But anyway seriously thanks for reading and please if you are reading, please remember to review! I would love to hear your thoughts on all of this, specially this chapter! Speaking of which; chapter five coming soon! Review!** **J** **\- DisneyChannelLover**


	5. Possible Plans

Secretes & Rescues - A Jessie Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter five! Also thanks for the review from the last chapter and thanks to all who had read so far! You guys ROCK! Anyway more chapter building up in this one. So were getting close to the climax of the story yeah! Anyway without giving anything away way I own nothing from Jessie so please enjoy chapter five. Also I would like to dedicate this story to a fellow fanfiction author TKDP who has been reading and reviewing every chapter since the start and who has been a wonderful person to talk to here in fanfiction! Thanks for being an AWESOME friend! I hope you continue to enjoy this story and I wish you good luck with all of yours! :) So with that said, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Possible Plans

Jessie frowned as she, Zuri, Ravi, and Emma continued to chase after Luke. Leave it up to Luke to cause even more problems than they need. After all, Jessie just wanted to get out of this place and so far Luke wasn't helping with that goal. So, here they were, chasing after him. Jessie was sure going to talk to him about this.

While turning another corner of this place Jessie sighed as she continued to look around while she walked. Honestly this was the saddest thing that she had ever seen in her life. Millions and millions of people of all different ages and race were living down here homeless hungry. None of it made sense still and it was just sad.

"Offff -" Jessie said as she collided with something; no; someone; as she thought about what was going on around them.

Groaning in pain as she sat up from the floor she began to wonder who had run into. When she turned and looked she saw Luke sitting next to her and she instantly smiled. Only because she had found him before anything bad could happen. Jessie put this up as a win in her mind.

"Luke!" Jessie stated with a smile this time.

"Jessie -" Luke said as he tried to breath while being squeezed by her in a tight hug. "- C-Can't b-breath." Luke said as he started to feel himself lose oxygen.

"Sorry! My bad." Jessie said as she let go of Luke who caught his breath. "I'm just so glad we found you and that you're okay." Jessie explained with a smile.

"Well thank you but I was fine." Luke explained as he rolled his eyes slightly.

"Really? Then how come you stopped walking and got trampled by Jessie?" Zuri asked with interest as she moved her arms around to prove her point.

"Because I did." Luke stated with annoyance as he and Zuri sent each other death glares. "Plus I honestly have no idea where to go from here." Luke finished.

"What do you mean?" Ravi asked with confusion as Luke pointed ahead of them.

Now it all made sense to them. Looking towards the direction Luke pointed them to; they all noticed that the walk way had now split into two parts. One going right and the other going left. All of them looked at one another and then Luke who only shrugged at them back. Great, this was going to be a tough choice to make.

"Which way do we go?" Zuri asked with confusion as she looked at the two ways with wonder and interest.

"I don't know." Emma stated making all of them look at her. "What?! I don't! But I do know that this is still really creping me out." Emma explained with a frown.

"She has a point you know." Jessie stated while giving Luke a look.

"She really does." Ravi added with a hint of fright and nervousness in his voice. "I think we should just turn back and act like we never saw anything." Ravi said with sort of a plea in his voice while he tugged on Jessie's shirt with hope.

"Oh come on! Stop being chickens!" Luke said as he used hand gestures while he turned to his family. "Don't want to do something adventures for once?!"

"For once?!" Jessie asked with a confusing look. "Are you forgetting that we go on plenty adventures already?!" Jessie questioned as she crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah - "Luke began as he sent her a look." - Name me one time we went on an adventure." Luke challenged as he crossed his arms as well.

"Uh, the time we all got stuck in a billboard tea cup." Jessie said with a slight smile at the memory.

"Or all the times Connie had come for you." Ravi added as everyone sent him a look. "What?! It's true!" Ravi stated as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and so is the time we all got trapped in the panic room." Zuri stated as she stomped her foot lightly and laughed a little.

"Don't forget about the time those television producers came to our house, or the time we went to Hawaii for Christmas." Emma added with a smile.

"Okay - Okay -" Luke began as he stopped everyone from adding more memories to the scene. "- I get it! Can we please move on?!" Luke asked with annoyance.

"Sure; if you count going back home and calling the police moving on." Jessie said as she crossed her arms.

"What?! No! I thought we were going to explore these tunnels." Luke protested as he gestured to the split pathways that were still lined up with dozens of people.

"Yet, you thought wrong." Jessie said as she grabbed Luke's wrist so she wouldn't lose them. "We're all going home, now." Jessie demanded as she sent them looks.

"But we should really check this out." Luke continued to argue as he tried to break free from Jessie's grip.

"Just give it up brother, Jessie has the best intentions -" Ravi began as he placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. "- And besides, I like her plan a whole lot better."

"Hey -" Luke stated with a whine as he broke free finally.

"Ugh! Luke even if we did explore these tunnels, we couldn't explore both of them at the same time, so it would be no use." Jessie explained hoping to convince him.

"That's why I figure we could split up and explore them in groups of two and three." Luke explained with a smile. "Emma and I in one group and you, Ravi, and Zuri in another group." Luke explained as he gestured to each person with a smile.

"Wait! Why do I have to go with you?!" Emma asked with a frown as she sent him a disgusted look.

"Uh because it would be fair -" Luke began with a look back. "- Also I don't want to have Ravi as my partner in this." Luke explained truthfully.

"Hurtful." Ravi stated with a frown as he crossed his arms.

"What it's true." Luke stated. "I go after you one time when you get lost in the apartment walls and you got us lost even more." Luke replied as he rolled his eyes.

"One time and you get labeled! Seriously; you people are really bad with that kind of thing." Ravi frowned as he stomped his foot.

"Good, so were on the same page." Luke stated as he smiled this time. "So, what do you say if you had a path to choose Emma, left or right?" Luke asked with interest and an innocent smile.

"Um - right." Emma said with uncertain in her voice as she eyed Jessie and shrugged.

"Great! Then right it is!" Luke stated as he grabbed Emma's wrist.

"Wh -" Emma began to ask only to be cut off as Luke dragged to the right of the split of walk path.

"LUKE GET -" Jessie began to yelled with a frown as she watched Luke race off with Emma.

Sadly though; she didn't get to finish yelling. Mainly because even if Luke had heard her there was no doubt that he ignored her. Sighing Jessie turned to Ravi and Zuri who both had shocked and confused expressions on their faces. Looking back over to the right tunnel she shook her head and grabbed both Ravi and Zuri's hands and began to follow Luke and Emma.

"Come on kids." Jessie said with a frown as the three of them began to move.

Even though Luke had wanted them to go in the other tunnel, Jessie had still followed Luke and Emma through the right tunnel. After all, she wasn't losing any more kids and she really didn't want to check out any of the tunnels. So as she continued to go after Luke and Emma, Jessie had thought that this was going to be a long night...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter five! Wow hopefully that helped build some of the story even more. Either way a lot is about to happen in the next few chapters so bear with me! Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to review! I would really love to anyone's thoughts! Chapter six will be up maybe sometime next week or this weekend. I haven't decided if it I should wait till after the new three part episode. But I think I am going too. Either way. So yeah thanks again and please remember to review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	6. More Findings

Secretes & Rescues - A Jessie Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter six! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys ROCK! Well a little happens in this chapter, we get to see some Bertram in this one along with Chesterfield. But we also get to see Jessie and the kids as well. Anyway I don't want to give too much away so I own nothing from Jessie so please enjoy chapter six! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

More Findings

Meanwhile as Jessie, Ravi, and Zuri chased after Luke and Emma, Bertram was enjoying the odd peace and quiet that hung around the Penthouse. So far he had finished dusting, made himself a hot fudge sundae, and now was watching one of his many favorite opera shows. He laughed a little as something ridiculous happened on the show only to frown when a familiar voice entered the house.

"Oh Bertie!" Chesterfield's voice called as she entered the Penthouse unexpectedly making Bertram frown. "Bertie! I need a favor from you!" Chesterfield called once more.

 _Oh no, Rhoda, why is she here? She hates this family? And why am I here to suffer her alone, if Jessie was here, she'd chase her away. Speaking of which, where are Jessie and those rascals?_

Bertram thought silently to himself as he tried to slide down into his chair hoping to hide. Quickly he began to turn the volume on the big screen down for hopes of Rhoda not hearing. After all, Bertram didn't want Chesterfield to ruin his good day. First there was no Jessie or kids, and now Chesterfield came in! Maybe if he was quiet and hide really well she would give up and leave.

"Bertie! Where are you?!" Chesterfield called once more as she continued to look around the Penthouse.

While Bertram hide, she had look in the main living area, down the hall past the painting of the kid's face, and even called upstairs. She had also check the patio and frowned when she had found nothing. Instantly she knew her last option was the door that led to the kitchen and the screening room. If he wasn't in those, then she guess he wasn't home. But she hoped he was, after all, she really needed his help!

So Rhoda turned and began to head into the kitchen. After looking around some more and seeing that he wasn't there, she turned and headed for the door that led to the screening room. However as she entered the screening room, Bertram had heard her come in and began to try and sneak away. Both adults had walked around the room facing back to back. One was looking for the other, and the other was avoiding the one.

As the two continued to walk around the room, they had both come into the middle of the room in front of the big screen. Looking around they backed up into one another and both turned and screamed. Rhoda had screamed in fright at first and then in excitement when she saw Bertram. Bertram however screamed in fright the entire time as he held a bowl of popcorn in front of his face as to try and hide himself.

"There you are Bertie -" Chesterfield said with a smile as Bertram frowned and brought the popcorn bowl down.

"Here I am." Bertram stated with unhappiness in her voice. "Wishing I wasn't." Bertram muttered to himself as he looked back at Rhoda and faked smiled.

"- Good, because I really need your help with something." Chesterfield said with hope in her voice.

"I know I'm going to regret this -" Bertram said to himself as he looked at Rhoda once more. " - But, what can I help you with?" Bertram asked with slight interest, he wasn't going to lie, he was a little curious.

"Well, you see, my niece is coming over this weekend and I don't have a room set up for her yet." Chesterfield explained as she placed her hands on Bertram's shoulder, purred lightly to herself, and wiggled her eyebrows while smiling. " - And I was wondering if you could help me move some things in and out of the room, mainly because I can't lift the heavy boxes on my own." Chesterfield finished with a smile.

"What?! You want me to do work?!" Bertram questioned as Rhoda frowned and placed her hands down by her side. "You know I hate doing work!" Bertram added with annoyance and a huff as he sat down.

"True, true." Chesterfield said with a frown. "But if you help me, then I can get you all the meat in the world for free, and I can let you crash at my place for a few days so you can get away from the wretched kids of yours and that awful horrid Nessie." Chesterfield explained as Bertram's yes grew wide.

"Really?! You'd let me vacation at your place?! And you'd get me all the meat I wanted?!" Bertram question with fake hope as Rhoda smiled. "To bad, sorry." Bertram stated making Rhoda frown.

"Fine, I guess you won't want to meet the butler's of Worthington Manor." Chesterfield stated with sigh as she got up and turned to leave the room.

"Wait! - "Bertram cried as his eyes really widen this time." - You know the Worthington's?" Bertram asked with shock and hope.

"Of course, the main Worthington is my third cousin." Chesterfield explained with annoyance. "But she owes me a favor from when I helped get her baby's head out of an alligator." Chesterfield stated once more as she rolled her eyes and then noticed Bertram looking at her in shock. "Oh, it's a long story, and it happens more often than you think." Chesterfield finished as she smiled once more. "So, what do you say? Do we have a deal?" Chesterfield asked with hope as she held out her hand as Bertram nodded and smiled.

So, Bertram shook Chesterfield's hand, and the two had begun to leave the apartment to start on getting that room ready for Chesterfield's niece...

...

Back somewhere in the basement Jessie had chased after Luke and Emma while holding Ravi and Zuri's hand. It seemed like this tunnel was never going to end and Jessie just wanted it too! After all, she already had one issue going on today and she didn't need something to make it even worse! Besides, her day was already worse, no her whole week was already worse! Yet, somehow, this was the highlight of it.

If you're wondering what happened all this week, well we'll just say stuff happened. First she got beaten out on two audition roles! One for a show named Mighty Med and another for a show named Girl Meets World. Some "real" actress named Debby Ryan beat her out because she was "professional" ugh! Also, Darla had once again started to send text messages that made fun of Jessie for running off on her wedding.

Nothing was going her way!

Speaking of way...

"I think they went this way." Ravi said suddenly as they came to a stop at yet another split off tunnel.

"Oh, I hope your right." Jessie stated as she eyed Ravi with annoyance who only cowered back at the sight.

Letting her thoughts leave her mind on this awful week Jessie took Ravi and Zuri's hands once more and instantly headed down the tunnel that Ravi had pointed out. As they ran Jessie had let her thoughts return about the horrible week she had. For some reason, she was now regretting playing hide-n-seek with the kids today. Yet, she wasn't sure how the kids felt about this situation, well Ravi and Zuri at least.

While Jessie thought about everything going on, she continued to run. As she ran, she slammed into something, more like someone hard and the two of them began to roll across the ground. Groaning in pain, Jessie sat up and rubbed her head as she tried to figure out what just happened. When her vision cleared she saw Ravi and Zuri looking at her with worry. She also saw Luke and Emma!

"Luke? Emma?!" Jessie questioned as she stood up and instantly hugged the two after Luke stood up, Luke had been the one she ran into. "Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" Jessie said as she hugged them and shook them around while squeezing hard without realizing it. Finally after she hugged the two to death Jessie turned instantly and eyed Luke with annoyance and slight anger, I mean, could you blame her?

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOUR IN?!" Jessie yelled as she flung her arms around to prove her point.

"Are you happy to see me, or are you mad?" Luke questioned with confusion. "Make up your mind!" Luke state as he stomped his foot and flung his arms around as well.

"A little bit of both, but now come on, were leaving, for real this time." Jessie said as she grabbed Luke's wrist this time.

"But Jessie, we found something! Like for real found something!" Emma protested suddenly making Jessie look at her in shock and confusion. She was mainly in shock because Emma would never usually want to stay.

"What?" Jessie asked with confusion as she let go of Luke's wrist as Emma pointed a head of them.

Turning Jessie's eyes had suddenly grown wide. In the distant you could hear a banging noise and as you moved forward it got louder and louder. So, Jessie walked a head with all four kids following closely behind her. While walking; Jessie looked around at all the people that still lined up against the wall. Frowning, she turned her attention away, and focused it in front of her once more. Jessie was starting to get a real bad feeling.

Making it to the end of the tunnel, Jessie gasped as she came to a full stop. Standing at the edge of a small cliff she looked out a head of her and started to stutter towards the kids. When the kids had no idea what she was saying they looked in the direction they were looking and gasped in shock as well. Neither one of them couldn't believe what they were seeing right before them...

...

Bertram and Chesterfield stood in the middle of a storage room in Chesterfield's apartment. Around them stood piles of filled boxes, bins, and other items. Looking around Chesterfield was explaining to Bertram where everything was going to be placed as soon as the other stuff was removed. Frowning Bertram instantly started to regret taking that offer. Just by looking around, he knew how much work this was going to be!

"Are you sure you really want to move everything?" Bertram asked hoping she really didn't. "I mean, couldn't you just let your niece sleep on the couch?" Bertram asked with interest.

"No!" Chesterfield stated with a frown and annoyance as she flung her arms against her sides. "She's picky and must have a real bed because of her sprained neck." Chesterfield stated with quotation marks.

"How'd she sprain her neck?" Bertram asked with interest and confusion.

"Falling off a horse." Chesterfield explained as she crossed her arms. "But now that we've got that covered, you remember where I said I'd want everything to go, right?" Chesterfield asked with hope.

"Sadly yes." Bertram replied as the two started to grab some of the boxes around them.

"Good, because it has to be perfect, or we won't hear the end of it." Chesterfield finished explaining as she grabbed her share of the work.

It went on like this for an hour or so. With Chesterfield and Bertram carrying boxes and bins out of the room and into the basement of the hotel. Bertram stopped every now and then to catch his breath since he wasn't used to doing this much work and Chesterfield tried to hit on him as well. Honestly, it was awkward and I don't need to talk about because I'm sure you can picture the scene in your mind.

But it really went on like that. Poor Bertram was stuck being hit on by Chesterfield as he helped her with this. Instantly Bertram had started to wonder if this whole niece coming over was a real thing or if it was just some trick to get him alone. Either way, Bertram still regretted everything. So, setting down another box in the basement he sighed and started to try and catch his breath.

As he caught his breath he leaned back against the boxes without even thinking of it and knocked a few of them over. Jumping at the boxes falling over Bertram frowned as he looked at the pile, great he was going to have to clean that up because he knew Rhoda was going to make him. So, leaning over the boxes to get the other ones, he was shocked to see that they were no longer there.

In fact he was even more shocked, when he saw a giant hole in the middle of the floor with the blackness of it staring back at him...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter six! Cliffy for both! Is it the same hole Jessie and the kids found? Or is it a different one? What about Jessie and the kids, what did they find? AHHHH! So many questions! Well, another plot line builder for you from this chapter, so the next chapter will be more focused on Jessie and the kids and finding out what they found. So yeah! Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter seven will be up soon! Hopefully sooner than this one! Until then, review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	7. Unexpected Circumstances

Secretes & Rescues - A Jessie Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter seven! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys ROCK! Anyway a bit happens in this chapter we have some action so yeah! Oh! We also meet someone who does become important to the story so pay attention lol. Well, without anything else to say I own nothing from Jessie so please enjoy chapter seven! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Unexpected Circumstances

Everyone stared in shock at what they were seeing. Before their eyes was a huge opening in the cave, but in the opening at the bottom of the cave was a creation of wooden walkways and hills. More people were seeing at the bottom and it seemed like they were doing a bunch of work. Somewhere building more walkways; others were building a statue of what seemed to be like a women; and last but not least there was a throne in the middle of the entire thing. It was like a big colony.

"Jessie -" Emma began with a nervous tone. "- What's going on here?" Emma asked with slight fright this time.

"I-I don't know." Jessie said as she got over her shocked state and turned to the kids. "None of this makes sense; and what we need to do -" Jessie began as she was cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

"HEY! YOU! - "A voice called making all the kids turn towards the source of the voice.

In front of the was a man who seemed to be in his late forties. He was wearing ragged working cloths and his voice was rough and demanding. Not only that but he had brown eyes; brown hair; and dark skin color. Jessie could sense an accent rolling off his tongue as he yelled at them. It sounded like it was an Australian accent. But, this man was also almost as tall as Jessie and you could see the seriousness on his face. This was someone you didn't want to mess with.

"Can I help you?" Jessie asked with interest as she tried to act brave.

"HOW DARE YOU TRESPASS ON QUEEN VANESSA'S KINGDOM!" He yelled making Jessie and the kids look at him with confusion.

"Queen Vanessa? You're joking right?" Jessie asked with hope as the man shook his head. "Alright, first of all, who are you anyway?" Jessie asked instantly with a confused look.

"My name is Hunter James, and I am head security for the queen! I must stop all trespassers who try to step foot in our land without an invite." Hunter explained as he crossed his arms and sent death glares to Jessie and the kids.

"Well -" Ravi began as everyone turned to him as he tried to hide his nervousness. "- Good thing we were about to leave, right Jessie?!" Ravi asked with hope.

"Right! And uh, were sorry for trespassing, we meant no harm. So, we'll be leaving now." Jessie said as she and the kids started to back away towards the exit.

"I don't think so! GUARDS! GET THEM!" Hunter yelled as loud as they could.

Hearing those words Jessie and the kids started to try and run in different directions. Emma went through the exit them came in only to have two guards chase after her instantly. Ravi went to the left with Jessie and the two split into different directions at the bottom of the path. Luke and Zuri did the same only going to the right and splitting off at the bottom as well. It took a while to lose the guys but once the four who ran along the bottom did they tried to find the other person.

Emma however wasn't having any luck at all. Mainly because as she ran down the tunnel she had no idea where she was going or how she was going to get out of here. Not only that; but the two guards that were chasing here were hot on her trail. What she needed at the moment was a miracle. Something that could help her escape. But she was in luck, because she had ran so much, that she made it back to the rope the others had used instantly. She had begun to climb it...

Back with the other four. Luke and Zuri had finally found one another and were now running for their lives together. Jessie and Ravi were still split apart and Ravi had gotten lucky when he turned a corner and meet up with Luke and Zuri. But now, there five guards chasing them, and they needed to give them the slip. So, Zuri had thought of a brilliant idea and pulled her brothers into one of the many tents that were standing up. So, they hid in there and waited for the guards to leave.

"Wow, those guards are persistent." Zuri said as she tried to catch her breath as soon as the guards stopped looking for them and left.

"I know. I never thought I could run so fast in my life." Ravi added as he was catching his breath as well while Luke laughed.

"Haha, Ravi's weak." Luke stated as he laughed while Zuri snickered and Ravi sent him a death glare making him shut up.

"Even if so, at least I was able to get away and find you guys." Ravi explained with a smile as he stood up straight.

"You may have found us; but we need to find Emma and Jessie." Zuri added as she used hand gestures while she talked.

"She's right; who knows what happened to them; hopefully their fine; but we need to still find them." Luke said in agreement as the three walked over to the entrance of the tent and slowly started to peer their heads through the opening. All three of them were looking to make sure it was clear from guards before they left.

"Maybe we need to retrace our steps and go the other way the other two went when we split up." Ravi suggested.

"- And go back the way we came?! Yeah, smart idea genius." Luke stated as Ravi sent him a look.

"I meant so we could try and go the way the other two went and hopefully follow their path." Ravi explained as he crossed his arms.

"Like that would work?!" Zuri asked with a frown as she flung her arms around to prove her point. "We don't even know which way they went after we split apart; they could be anywhere by now." Zuri finished.

"Ugh! She's right!" Ravi stated as he stomped his foot and snapped his fingers. "Aw; Snap-A-Doodle-Do."

"Seriously?" Luke asked as he sent Ravi a look along with Zuri only to receive a shrug from Ravi. Suddenly the three were interrupted from their conversation when they heard more voices.

"- thought I hear something from in there - "

"Oh dear Gods! What are we going to do?!" Ravi asked in panic as he tried to steady his breathing.

"First of all were going to calm down." Zuri instructed as she tried to help Ravi relax. "Secondly were going to -" Zuri began only to be cut off by Luke.

"RUN!" Luke yelled suddenly making Zuri and Ravi turn towards him only to see a couple of guards break into the tent.

Instantly a battle started out between all of them for trying to get away. However as they raced around the tent to get to the exit more guards just seemed to appear out of nowhere. When Luke had dodged one guard another one had just wrapped his arms around him and Luke started to try and wriggle away by kicking. Ravi was grabbed after running right into another guard and bouncing back. Zuri had attempted to use her karate skills to defend herself only for one of the guards to flip her over and pull her off the ground over his shoulders. All three tried to get away as they were carried away...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter seven! Also CLIFFY! I know; kind of a lame way to end the chapter but for some reason I was having a hard time coming up with an ending. But it's okay because it works for the next few chapters and that's all that matters. Either way I wonder what will happen next? What about Emma and Jessie? Did they get away? And Bertram? What's going on with him? But what's gonna happen to Luke, Ravi, and Zuri?! AHHH! So many questions! Until then thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter eight will be up soon! Review! :) -DisneyChannelLover**


	8. Information

Secretes & Rescues - A Jessie Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter eight! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter! You guys ROCK! So I updated for you! Anyway a few things first. One; I will be gone from Friday to Monday I will be on vacation with my family and we will be somewhere that doesn't have internet access. Which I apologize for. So I will not update this weekend. There will be one maybe before and if not when I get back. Secondly; in this chapter we focus more on Jessie in this one and we meet some new people as well. These people become important too! So without saying anything else I own nothing from Jessie! I just own all the oc's you will see! So please enjoy chapter eight! :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Information

While Luke, Ravi and Zuri were being carried away by the queen's guards Jessie was running for her life! So far she had managed to slip away from the idiots that were chasing her. But now; she was deep in the middle of the colony. Great; just great. But that wasn't stopping Jessie from trying to find the others or her way out. If she kept moving; she knew she was bound to do one or the other and they could either escape together or she could get help and someone can save the kids. Running Jessie turned another corner and stopped for a moment when she saw the coast was clear so she could catch her breath.

Looking around Jessie tried to figure out her next move. It was really hard to come up with her next move when she didn't know where the guards were. After all; that was one of her biggest problems at the moment. If she got caught who knows what would happen. Shaking that thought out of her head Jessie began to walk down the path some more when a hand suddenly pulled out of nowhere and covered her mouth. Instantly she began to freak out and try to fight only to lose and be pulled to the side. However she stopped; when she noticed she was pulled into a tent and that the person who grabbed her wasn't a guard.

"Get in here and hide! Do not make a sound. Stay as quiet as possible."

"What?!" Jessie questioned as the stranger shushed her instantly.

Both squatted down and hide as quiet as they could as Jessie heard the two guards that had been chasing her walk by. As soon as they walked by the stranger that pulled Jessie into the tent got up quietly and walked over to the entrance of the tent to make sure the coast was clear. When Jessie got a single for her to follow the stranger she was hesitant but then decided it was best to. Following Jessie watched around her as the stranger lead her to another tent. Going into the tent the first thing that Jessie noticed was that she and the stranger were not alone. There were three kids and an adult boy with them.

"Okay; I'm going to ask this one time and one time only -" Jessie began as she took a breath and used hand gestures as she talked. "- Who are you and what's going on around here?!" Jessie asked as she threw her arms around in frustration making the stranger and other's jump. "Sorry." Jessie stated instantly feeling bad.

"It's okay - but my name is Marley Rose and this is my family." Marley explained as she gestured to the kids and the adult boy. "This is my dad Justin; my little brother Oliver and my little sister Savannah." Marley finished as she introduced each person to Jessie. "- And what is going on here is that we live in a colony ruled by our queen." Marley finished with a smile as she began to get some bowls and start working on prepping food.

"Oh; well it's nice to meet you I guess." Jessie said as she shook each member's hand. "I'm Jessie Prescott." Jessie explained as she pointed to herself. "- And even though you answered my first question; I still got to ask; why do you live under a queen? And why under Fairfield?" Jessie asked with interest.

"Fairfield? What's Fairfield?" Oliver asked suddenly looking up from the work he was doing.

"The building that is above this place." Jessie explained as she pointed above her. "It's how my kids and I found this place." Jessie explained as she thought of something instantly. "Oh no! The kids!" Jessie stated as she turned to head out towards the door. However before she could Marley stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Marley asked with interest and confusion.

"To find my kids." Jessie explained once more with a frown. "I came in with four of them and lost them all. I don't even know if there okay." Jessie explained.

"I'm sure there fine." Marley stated suddenly making Jessie glare at her. "But right now you're not." Marley added as she pulled Jessie by the arm back towards her family.

"What do you mean? Why am I not fine?!" Jessie questioned with confusion as she let Marley push her into a wooden chair.

"Because; our queen; Queen Vanessa will publicly kill you if she finds out there are trespassers in her kingdom. But now that I think about it; your kids might not be either; but it's best if you stay with us." Marley explained as she gestured to her and her family. "At least until we can sneak you out the way you came in."

"No! - "Jessie stated as she jumped up from her seat as Marley's whole family looked up at her." - I mean; I'm thankful that your helping me but my kids are out there and I'm not leaving without them!" Jessie explained once more as she gestured to the entrance of the tent. "Besides; my boss's will kill me if I let anything happen to them." Jessie added as she frowned.

"Boss's? So these kids you're worried about aren't really your kids?" Justin asked making Jessie look at him and nod.

"Yeah I'm a nanny." Jessie explained with a smile. "Which means; that I watch someone else's kids because they can't be home all the time." Jessie explained.

"Oh; well either way you better listen to my daughter." Justin explained as he pointed to Marley. "You wouldn't want to end up like us; now would you?" Justin asked.

"I -" Jessie began as she trailed off in thought and confusion.

Like them? What did he mean like them? Jessie tried to think of a way to reply only to not come up with one. As she thought about what Justin had said Jessie had suddenly began to now fully take in the family. Marley; who was the eldest child; had long wavy, messy, dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. Oliver; the middle child; had short brown hair and brown eyes. Savannah; the youngest; had black hair and brown eyes. Justin had brown short hair and brown eyes. But that wasn't the only thing Jessie noticed. Oh no! She noticed their outfits. All of them were wearing what seemed to be scrubs (also known as old clothes) and they were tattered.

While the clothes were tattered and old, neither one of them had shoes on. But that wasn't the major issue. Their tent wasn't the best either. It was made of the worst material and the flooring was hard dirt ground. One bed laid in the corner of the tent (the bed was only an old mattress) and a small fire place sat right in the middle of the tent. A few small cabinets were scattered around the area and each one held various items the family used every day of their lives. Jessie frowned. Feeling bad for the family she had instantly began to convince herself that she was going to get Morgan and Christina to help her find this family and nicer home.

"Yeah; that's what I thought." Justin stated breaking Jessie's thoughts.

"Why would I end up like you guys? And do you mean by that? Didn't you choose to live here?" Jessie questioned as the family shook their heads.

"No." Marley said as she frowned. "We were forced too." Marley replied as Jessie looked at her in shock.

"Yeah; after she kidnapped us and held us hostage." Oliver replied as Savannah shushed him only for him to send her a look.

"What?! Why would someone do that?!" Jessie questioned as Marley glanced at her father and waited for him to nod his head.

"Because; Queen Vanessa is looking for her long lost son." Marley explained with a frown. "So; when she took us and we weren't the kid she was looking for; she kept us here because we know to much." Marley continued as she sighed.

"Kid?" Jessie asked as she sat back down finally and frowned.

"Yeah. Apparently her son was taken and put up for adoption for some odd reason. Ever since the adoption she had been looking for him and so she started this colony to find him." Oliver added as everyone looked at him. "- And since she can't find him; we have to work for her and help her find him." Oliver finished.

"Really?" Jessie asked as she made a face; this was the weirdest thing she had ever discovered.

"He's not lying." Justin added as Marley nodded in agreement. "Normally Queen Vanessa sends people out; usually the citizens; to kidnap a new family and bring them to her so she can question them and see if her son is in the family." Justin stated as Marley sent him a look as she crossed her arms.

"That's what I just said earlier." Marley stated as she noticed her dad roll her eyes.

"Wait-" Jessie said as she used hand gestures. "- So to sum this all up; you all live under a queen because she's looking for her son that was put up for adoption only to not find him. Since she can't find him; she kidnaps people; questions them; and keeps them here hostage because she's afraid you'll turn her into the police?" Jessie asked as everyone nodded making Jessie drop her mouth in shock.

"Pretty much." Marley answered as she started passing a bowl of soup around to her family and Jessie.

"That is just messed up." Jessie said as she sighed while she looked down at her bowl in thought. "Do you guys know who this kid is that the so called queen is looking for? Or like; what his name is or whatever?" Jessie asked with interest as she took a bit of the soup.

"Basically; she talks about him to us all the time." Marley explained. "Told us his name was Luke." Marley explained as Jessie did a spit take making the soup fly everywhere in front of her. Looking up; she saw the family looking at her with worry and confusion...

* * *

 **A/N - Wow! Mind blown! Can anyone guess where this story is going? And who Vanessa is? Anyway thanks so much for reading; this chapter kind of just helped build the story more. Well without having anything else to say thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked the chapter! If you have any questions feel free to pm me and ask me! Well chapter nine will be up soon! Until then please review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	9. Shocking Finds

Secretes & Rescues - A Jessie Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter nine! Anyway thanks so much for the reviews from the last chapter you guys ROCK! Well; let me explain something. I have been trying to write this chapter for days and have been having trouble with this one. So the way it ended is how it's gonna end for this chapter. I'm still updating so don't worry. I just had MAJOR writer's block for this chapter so I apologize in advance. Anyway without saying anything else I own nothing from Jessie I just own my OC's so please enjoy chapter nine! :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Shocking Finds

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Jessie looked up and frowned. Not only did she feel bad for what she just did but she was embarrassed a little. Yet, could you blame her? This family she meets just told her this crazy story about some queen and told her the name of her son. Isn't that a little odd? So; instead of answering she sighed and put the bowl down.

"You didn't answer my question." Justin explained as Jessie sent him a look.

"I don't need too." Jessie replied as she crossed her arms. " - And I'm sorry but that answer was a little surprising." Jessie explained as the family look at her in

"It is?" Marley asked as Jessie nodded. "How so?" Marley questioned once more as she continued eating her own bowl of soup.

"Well; first we find this hole in our basement; explore it; get chased by some crazy guards and learn about a queen - " Jessie began as she started to sum up everything that's happen to her so far. " - then I meet you guys; and you tell me this story of the queen looking for her son and tell me his name is Luke! Luke!"

"Yeah; what about it?" Marley asked once more as she raised her eyebrow.

"It's just that one of the kids I lost is named Luke; and he was adopted." Jessie explained slowly as Marley, Justin and Oliver's eyes widen at the news.

"Are you serious?!" Marley questioned as Jessie nodded and frowned. "He dosen't happen to have brown eyes or lots of freckles does he?!" Marley asked once more.

"Um, yeah." Jessie added as everyone gasped.

"Oh this is bad - " Marley said as she stood up and began to pace around the room until she came up to Jessie and grabbed her by the shoulders. " - this is REAL bad. Like MAJORLY!" Marley finished as she shook Jessie. Jessie had to make Marley stop shaking her or she was going to freak.

"Firstly; can you please stop shaking me?" Jessie asked as Marley stopped and let go of her. "Thank you." Jessie added with a sigh. "Secondly;why is this majorly bad? Wasn't she looking for Luke?" Jessie asked with confusion as Marley nodded and sighed.

"Yes but if it really is the kid your talking about then you and your family are in huge trouble." Marley explained as Jessie looked at them in confusion once more.

"Why?! Why would we be in trouble?!" Jessie questioned with a frown.

"Because your the family she's been looking for and she swore to get her revenge on whoever took him from home." Marley finished explaining.

"Okay then; that is really - " Jessie began as she was interrupted.

Jessie had been interrupted because of a loud sound. It sounded like it was a horn being blown throughout the entire colony and when Jessie looked at the family confusion she noticed that they were starting to rush around their tent. People outside were yelling and screaming and Marley had pulled Jessie away from that thought when she grabbed her by the wrist and threw her an old batted brown jacket.

"Put this on over your clothes." Marley explained as Jessie sent her a worried look. "It will help you blend in with us so the queen won't have you arrested or whatever." Marley explained as Jessie nodded and did what she was told to do. Together Jessie and the four family members began to walk out of the tent and towards what appeared to be the middle of the colony.

"What exactly is going on?!" Jessie questioned as she walked amoung the millions of people beside her and the family.

"Queen Vanessa is calling us." Justin explained as he whispered it too Jessie so no one knew that Jessie was with them. "When she calls us it's never good. It's either she's sending someone to go kidnap another family or the something bad has happened within the colony." Justin finished explaining. "Now come on; no more questions; you don't want people to be suspicious." Justin finished as Jessie nodded in understandment.

So; Jessie stayed quiet and followed the family. As she followed them she couldn't help but look around and notice all the different kinds of people making their way as well. It was odd to see this. Only because Jessie felt upset and angry about this whole situation and at this Queen Vanessa chick. Sadly though her thoughts were interrupted when everyone came to a stop. Looking up; Jessie gasped at what she saw...

...

Bertram was still confused about what he was seeing. A huge black hole,was in the middle of the floor of the basement. But not only was there a hole; there was a rope hanging down into it from the side. It was like someone had gone down in it not to long ago. Frowning Bertram decided to turn around only to find Rhoda.

"Okay Birdy we've almost got everything from the room; so were almost half way finished." Rhoda explained as she finished setting the boxes she had carried down.

"Um; Rhoda - " Bertram began as Rhoda turned and faced him.

"Yes Birdy?" Rhoda asked with interest and a smile as Bertram sort of felt creeped out.

" - Did you by chance; happen to know there was a giant hole in the basement floor?!" Bertram questioned with interest as Rhoda sent him a confused look.

"No; I didn't." Rhoda explained with a frown. " - And a hole?" Rhoda asked as Bertram nodded and pointed over to where the hole was behind him.

"Yeah; take a look for yourself." Bertram explained as he turned and watched as Rhoda headed over to where he was pointing.

When Rhoda approached the big hole that Bertram was talking about she gasped in shock. This caused Bertram to look at her with confusion and waorry and instantly walk over to where she was standing. Both adults looked over at the hole and Bertram now understood why Rhoda gasped in shock. Mainly she did because the rope that went down into the hole was moving; and someone was coming up the rope...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter nine! See I told you it had a lame ending. I apologize. More will happen in the next chapter with Bertram and Chesterfield and can anyone guess who's coming up the rope? Anyway thanks again for understanding! I am slowly getting over my writer's block for this story so please bare with me! Anyway chapter ten will hopefully be up soon! Until then please review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	10. Queen Vanessa

Secretes & Rescues - A Jessie Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter ten! Wow I never thought would reach this far with this story. OMG! You guys are AMAZING! So thanks for the reviews from the last chapter and from before it means a lot! So a bit happens in this chapter so yeah! I am not going to give anything away but I am sure that just by looking at the title of the chapter you know someone comes into the picture finally. Anyway without saying anything else I own nothing from Jessie I do own the OC's that appear in this story though. So I own nothing! Enjoy chapter ten!**

 **P.S - I would like to dedicate this story to a close personal friend TKDP who is an AMAZING author and friend here on fanfiction and who has reviewed every single chapter since this story has been up! Without you I would have not continued this story you're the reason I keep this story going so thank you! This story is now yours and for you! :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Queen Vanessa

Jessie was shocked at the most on what she saw. She couldn't believe her eyes! In front of her and the odd colony she was in; was Luke, Ravi and Zuri themselves. But instead of them running to her; they couldn't. Mostly because they were tied around a wooden pole next to the throne they saw earlier only a little in the front.

None of this was good at all. If what Marley and her family said about this Queen Vanessa's son and her hunches were right; then Jessie knew she needed to get the kids free and out of this place as soon as possible. After all; this Vanessa women seemed like a freak and Jessie didn't want any of them near her at all; specially Luke.

"We've got a major problem!" Jessie stated as she turned to Marley who looked at her in confusion.

"Sh...Keep your voice down!" Marley explained as she pulled Jessie closer to her so the two could whisper. "- And watcha talking about Jessie?!" Marley asked.

"Up there -" Jessie explained as she pointed to where Luke, Ravi and Zuri were.

"So; what about it? Obviously they caused trouble and are now getting punished by the Queen." Marley explained like it was obvious.

"- No! You're not getting!" Jessie exclaimed making Marley frown.

"Not getting what?!" Marley asked with interest and confusion as she looked at Jessie and then the kids up front and then at Jessie again.

"Those -" Jessie began as she pointed to the three once more. "- Are my kids! I'm their nanny! There the kids I was telling you about!" Jessie finished with a frown.

"WHAT?!" Marley questioned in a loud whisper.

"Yeah and the kid up there on the left with all the freckles - "Jessie began as she pointed to Luke and then looked at Marley again. " - Is Luke." Jessie finished.

"Once again; I repeat - WHAT?!" Marley questioned as she began to slightly panic. "- Oh this is NOT good NOT good at all. If what you are saying is true and the Queen finds out you and your family will be in MAJOR trouble! We need to get the kids out of there before she learns of his name!" Marley explained fastly.

"Good because I - "Jessie began as she was interrupted by the sounds of trumpets being played which caused Jessie to turn and look at Marley. "Seriously?! Why am I the one who always gets interrupted?!" Jessie asked with annoyance and a frown as Marley shrugged in return. "What's going on anyway?" Jessie asked once more.

"The Queen is coming." Marley explained as she and Jessie turned to face the throne area as they noticed a man dressed in a fancy outfit stood in front.

"Ladies and Gentlemen - I now am happy to present to you; your Queen; Queen Vanessa!"

Instantly everyone in the entire colony had begun to cheer as the man who just spoke vanished. Jessie frowned when she looked back up at the kids who seemed to be whispering to one another and trying to figure out what was going to happen. But Jessie had to look away when someone else came onto the main stage.

Jessie gasped and looked on in shock. Standing before her was none other than Queen Vanessa herself. Yeah; they were all screwed. Jessie had decided to take the women in front of her in. She had long brown wavy hair and brown eyes. She wore a long blue dress and a white diamond sparkling crown on the top of her head.

"MY FELLOW SUBJECTS WELCOME! TODAY WE GATHER HERE IN ORDER TO CONTINUE THE SEARCH FOR MY SON!" Queen Vanessa explained as loud as she could so everyone could hear her. "WHICH LEADS ME TO THESE THREE KIDS! FOUND HERE AS TRESPASSERS!" Queen Vanessa continued as people around her and Marley booed. "I KNOW! I KNOW! HOW SHAMEFUL OF THEM! THIS IS WHY THEY MUST BE PUNISHED! RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF YOU!" Queen Vanessa finished as the people began to cheer.

Suddenly Jessie stared at her with wide eyes and worry. Before she knew what was happening she started to move within the crowd making Marley whisper yell for her to come back. But Jessie ignored it and kept moving. After all she needed to save her kids before this crazy woman did anything to them. While she moved through everyone she got weird looks but continued anyway.

Finally she made it right by the throne stage like area and placed the hood tighter over her head. However she ran into an issue there were guards near the edge a few feet in front of her; that was when she knew she needed to distract them somehow. So Jessie cleared her throat and began to tiptoe around them while grabbing one of their extra guard sticks they had lying around. Without a second thought; she made sure no one was watching and began to knock the two guards out. It was a good thing noticed; especially when she began to drag them backwards into the tent that lead onto the stage throne area.

She had a plan; a plan that she knew was going to work...

...

Bertram jumped back as fast he could knocking into Rhoda making her jump back and look at him in confusion as he grabbed the nearest object he could find. Holding it up in front of them he made sure that Rhoda was behind him and that he was ready to strike. Sure Bertram disliked Rhoda strongly but he did have manners and he was going to use them no matter what the situation was. But nothing prepared Bertram for who came out of the giant hole in the floor.

"WAIT!"

That had caused Bertram to stop in mid swing and look in front of him. At first he was shocked; and then he was confused when he saw Emma holding onto the edge of the pit hole trying to push herself up without falling back down. Instantly this caused Bertram to move forward and help Emma up. When she was up right on her feet Bertram had taken her in and looked at her in shock once more while he noticed that she was covered in dirt, her hair was a mess and so were her clothes.

"Emma?! What's going on?! Why were you down there?!" Bertram asked with worry as he pulled Emma away from the hole so she wasn't near it.

"We were playing hide n' seek when Luke and I hid down here and we found this hole. I had found it by falling in and then Jessie, Ravi and Zuri came down and we began to follow the tunnel that led under the hole and we found this colony type thing." Emma finished explaining as she took a deep breath.

"If Jessie and the others were with you - then where are they?" Bertram questioned with worry.

"I don't know." Emma explained as she began to catch her breath. "I lost them when a bunch of guards started chasing us. All of them are still down there." Emma finished with a frown as Bertram looked at her in shock still trying to understand everything that was being said to him. "I came back to get help! We need to find them!" Emma stated as she had walked up to Bertram while grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"But what should we do?! If you said you lost them then they could be anywhere by now." Bertram explained as he grabbed Emma's arms and made her let go while looking at her with a frown.

"Jessie wanted to call the police." Emma explained with a sigh.

"Well then maybe that's what we need to do; call the police." Bertram explained as Emma nodded in agreement. "Do you have your phone on you?" Bertram asked as Emma shook her head; Bertram looked at her instantly and frowned.

"I left it in the Penthouse when we were playing hide n' seek." Emma explained with a frown; she was upset. The one time they actually need a phone and she didn't have hers at all.

"Alright then we can just go ask Tony to call the police from the Lobby's phone." Bertram explained as he and Emma began to turn and leave the basement only for him to stop and turn back to Rhoda. "Unless; you have a phone we can borrow Rhoda?" Bertram asked with slight hope as Rhoda smiled.

"Of course I do! Unless the one in my apartment counts!" Rhoda stated with annoyance as Bertram frowned and sent her a death glare.

"To Tony it is!" Bertram stated as he turned and began to walk back to the Main Lobby once more with Emma.

So together the two walked out of the basement and into the Main Lobby where they saw Tony sitting at the desk on his laptop. It was kind of odd to see since it was a weekend which usually was the time where there was a lot of business. But that didn't faze Bertram or Emma from doing what they originally planned on doing.

"Hey Tony we need a favor." Emma stated suddenly making Tony look up from his laptop with confusion until he noticed who was talking and then smiled.

"Sure Rosslings! What can I do for you?!" Tony asked with interest as he closed his laptop and set it on the desk.

"We were wondering if you could call the police?" Emma asked with hope as Tony looked at her in slight confusion and worry.

"Why?" Tony asked with thought.

"Because Jessie and my siblings are down underneath the building in some psycho place and it's best if we call the cops." Emma explained with a frown.

"Under the building? Physco place? What's going on?" Tony asked with wonder as he eyed Emma and Bertram.

"It's a long story." Emma stated as she sighed.

"Well; we've got time." Tony added as Emma nodded; she and Bertram sat down in the lobby with Tony walking over and joining. Emma began to explain everything that has happened that day so far. Yup; this was going to take a while in order for both Bertram and Tony to understand. She had just hoped that the cops would be able to help when they did call them...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter ten! I hope you liked it! Wow! Queen Vanessa?! And yeah Emma managed to hopefully get help and find her way out! I wonder what is going to happen next?! What's Jessie up too? Hm. Anyway thanks again and please remember to review! Chapter eleven will be up soon! Until then; please review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	11. Rescue

Secretes & Rescues - A Jessie Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter eleven! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means a lot! Because of you guys I am updating this story once more so thank you so much! Anyway a bit happens in this chapter so yeah! So before I give anything away I will stop talking and let you read it and find out for yourself! I own nothing from Jessie but I do own my OC's which you know who they are! So please enjoy chapter eleven!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Rescue

After taking the two men Jessie had knocked out to the back of the tent she began to take one of the guards outfit. Of course she only took the black leather jacket and the blue jeans as well as the helmet. So when she made sure her disguise was in tack Jessie began to walk out onto the stage where the kids and Queen Vanessa were.

Upon walking onto the stage Queen Vanessa didn't notice Jessie and this gave Jessie the okay to head too where the kids were tied up. Walking over there slowly Jessie smiled slightly too herself when she arrived. Instantly she placed her hand on Zuri's shoulder who yelped slightly in surprise and turned her head as far as she could.

"Shhh -" Jessie stated while placing her figure to her lips. "- It's just me." Jessie explained as Luke and Emma turned their heads at her voice.

"JESSIE!?" Zuri, Luke, and Ravi questioned in a low whisper with excitement as they indeed realized that it was just their nanny.

"Yes now be quiet or my cover will be blown." Jessie explained as she reach in front of her and began to untie the not in the rope that wrapped around the kids.

So silence came over the group as Jessie continued try and free the kids. But she was having trouble since the rope was tied really tight. Looking down Jessie instantly got an idea when she saw her pant pocket. Reaching down she began to feel around her pocket for something to use. Well that was until she was interrupted.

"NOW! - " Queen Vanessa shouted making Jessie's head snap up. " - IT'S TIME TO MAKE THESE TRUSSPASSERS PAY!" Queen Vanessa added while the audience began to cheer. "YOU - " Queen Vanessa began once more while pointing a figure at Jessie who frowned and gulped to herself. " - GET OVER HERE!" Queen Vanessa stated.

Um; yes?! Your majesty?!" Jessie questioned with slight hesitation as she walked over to the women.

"Here -" Queen Vanessa began as she turned away from Jessie; grabbed something from another and turned back to Jessie who frowned when she saw that this woman was holding a sword. The sword was handed too her and Jessie frowned even more. "- Kill the brats!" Queen Vanessa commanded.

"WHAT?!" Zuri, Luke and Ravi all yelled in fright as they turned their heads towards the scene.

Jessie then stood there looking down at the sword in her hands and soon enough had another idea. So she turned towards the kids and began to head too them while she watched them slightly freak out about what the Queen Vanessa chick had said. Watching the kids Jessie raised the sword in the air with a smirk on her face.

Brining it down Jessie watched as the pointed end of the silver sword went right through the ropes that surrounded Zuri, Luke and Ravi. Everyone in the audience gasped as they watched the ropes fall to the ground and free the kids. Jessie turned and smirked once more at the queen while she threw the sword on the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!" Queen Vanessa shouted with anger as she turned and glared at Jessie. "I GAVE YOU AND ORDER!" Queen Vanessa yelled.

"- And I DON'T WORK FOR YOU!" Jessie shouted the last three words back as she took off her mask making people gasp in shock.

"GUARDS! GET THEM!" Queen Vanessa yelled.

It was then Jessie turned to the kids and yelled for them too run staying close behind them as a bunch of guards came out around them. Following Zuri, Luke and Ravi they managed to jump off of the stage and into the audience.

"GET THEM! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" Queen Vanessa shouted at the crowd.

Soon enough Jessie had felt people trying to grab a hold of them and stop them. However she had been lucky and was able to break free each time. She couldn't say the same for the kids though. Only because they had been stopped.

Hearing their shouts Jessie stopped and turned to where the three kids were being lifted off their feet and carried back towards Queen Vanessa. Leaping into action Jessie shoved her way through the crowd and began to fight the guards who were taking Zuri, Luke and Ravi. At first Jessie was struggling to fight the guys.

Yet something had helped Jessie when she was grabbed and turned around with her arms behind her back. So when she looked up she saw Marley kicking the guy in the shins knocking the guy down. Jessie smiled and nodded to Marley who smiled and nodded back. Together the two continued to fight the crowd and guys.

When they finally freed Zuri, Luke and Ravi the two made sure to grab each child before they began to try and push their way through the crowd once more. However as they started to run everyone around them began to push closer and closer to them trying to close them in. But as that happened; there was a loud bang.

The sound was so loud that is made everyone stop what they were doing and turn towards the noise. It was at this point Jessie couldn't help but smile. A smile so huge was across her face and that was only because a few feet away from them was Emma with Bertram, Tony, Chesterfield and the police...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter eleven! Cliffy ohhh! Anyway I wonder what will happen next?! So until then thank you all so much for reading and please remember to review! Chapter twelve will be up soon! Were almost done with this story can you believe it?! Anyway thanks again and review! :) – DisneyChannelLover**


	12. Final Battle

Secretes & Rescues - A Jessie Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter twelve! Wow thanks so much for the reviews from the last chapter it means a lot! Because of that I am updating and I can't believe I made it this far with this story so thank you so much! Don't worry though were not done we have like one or two more chapter's left I am not sure yet. Anyway a lot happens in this chapter so please pay attention as a lot of information is giving and a lot of action happens. Hopefully I answered some of your questions in this chapter and I own nothing from Jessie. I do however own my oc characters. Well without much else to say please enjoy chapter twelve! :)**

* * *

Chapter 12

Final Battle

Silence followed everyone as they all stared at the police standing before them. Instantly the police fired another gun shot as a warning and when they did the crowd of people around them all began to back up and soon enough Zuri, Luke and Ravi were all let go. It was then that the three kids had ran to Jessie.

As the kids ran towards Jessie; Jessie had opened her arms and pulled them all into a hug while thanking the lord for helping them. However their little safety reunion didn't last long when Queen Vanessa herself had jumped off from the stage and into the crowd making people gasp and move out of the way.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU DEFY ME AND MY KINGDOM AND PUT MY PEOPLE IN DANGER! - "Queen Vanessa shouted in anger as she moved swiftly towards Jessie, Zuri, Luke and Ravi." - NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU TREAT ME LIKE A LOW LIFE LOSER! YOU ARE THE LOW LIFE LOSER AND ALL OF YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE!" Queen Vanessa finished shouting as she finally made it from a few inches in front of the nanny and the three Ross kids.

Before anyone could say anything about what Queen Vanessa just stated; they watched as Queen Vanessa stomped her foot onto the ground and raised her arms in the air with a smirk on her face. Soon enough the floor started to vibrate and the concrete around them began to come up out of the ground right towards the group. As soon as the broken up concrete hit Jessie, Zuri, Luke, and Ravi making the four off them go off of their feet and start flying into different directions.

When Jessie landed she groaned in pain for a moment before she got over it and stood up. After all; the kids were more important and so was taking down this psycho women before them. It was then Jessie had instantly realized that she felt bad for Luke. Even if he still had no idea what was really going on around them; she still couldn't help but feel bad. That was why Jessie had turned instantly to where Luke was and started heading for him. Vanessa seemed to have noticed her

Not getting a chance to actually reach Luke; Jessie had been stopped when Vanessa had jumped in the way of her path and grinned evilly at her. Suddenly Jessie had to admit that she was a little scared. But she shook it off and put on a brave act for the kids and everyone else around. Waiting to see what Vanessa wanted to do; Jessie began to slightly walk forward until she noticed Vanessa raise her arms in the air with her hands wide open. Instantly Jessie was confused.

But she wasn't for long only because Vanessa had moved her hand in front of her so quick that Jessie didn't even realized she did it. However Jessie didn't even have time to think about what Vanessa was doing only because when Vanessa moved her hands in front of her Jessie had been blown backwards off her feet. Flying through the air Jessie had heard Zuri, Luke, Ravi and Emma start freaking out and calling her name. Landing on the ground though made Jessie groan in pain.

All Jessie could here was evil laughing as someone walked up to her and towered over her while placing a foot on her chest.

"You really think you and little family of freaks and cops can defeat me?!" Queen Vanessa questioned as she laughed and dug her foot into Jessie's chest a little. "No one will be able to defeat me! I am more powerful than any of you ever even thought I would be!" Queen Vanessa stated once more with a laugh.

"W-Why are you doing this?!" Jessie managed to ask as she tried to ignore the pain that was going through her chest. "H-How - ?!" Jessie began only to be cut off.

"How am I doing this?!" Queen Vanessa repeated with a grin on her face. "Simple; my powers." Queen Vanessa explained. "When I was born I always was able to have these powers; that even I didn't understand. But then I started growing up. As I grew up I was called nothing but a freak; a low life loser; a killer and many more names that I can't say in front of the readers." Queen Vanessa explained as Jessie raised her eyebrow. "But _NONE_ of that mattered because during my time in growing up I had found love. That's right! I Queen Vanessa had found love!" Queen Vanessa exclaimed loudly as the crowd around them gasped.

"With who?!" Jessie questioned managing to look Vanessa dead in the eye.

"Someone - it doesn't matter because he broke my heart! I thought I was so in love with him that I gave myself too him. And then - "Queen Vanessa began as she frowned while glaring at Jessie. " - I found out I was pregnant with his baby. So I told him; and you know what he did?! He left me! Left me too deal with my parents and my child all my own! So when I told my parents they either told me I was leaving their house; getting an abortion; or putting up for adoption." Queen Vanessa continued explaining. Jessie could have sworn she saw tears in Vanessa's eyes. "So I ran away anyway." Queen Vanessa stated as she sighed. "Basically I left my parents and lived on the streets during the nine months I was pregnant. But that didn't last because when I went into labor I was rushed to the hospital where they decided to contact my parents no matter how much I pled them not too!" Queen Vanessa stated with slight anger in voice.

"But they did anyway didn't they?!" Jessie asked with interest as she felt more pain when Vanessa pushed her foot onto her chest even more.

"Yes! They did and because of that my parents were there when my child was born. So after the birth of my child I didn't even get a saying in what I was too do with my life afterword's." Queen Vanessa explained as she sighed and frowned again. "My parents were going to make me put it up for adoption; but I didn't want that. I wanted to be in my child's life. So I did the first thing I thought of. Before the adoption was put into action I decided to sneak out of the hospital at night with my child and leave; which I did. But our life didn't last together that long because a few nights later he was taken from me once more!" Queen Vanessa yelled slightly with anger in her voice as her eyes began to water again but she didn't cry. "So ever since that night I have been searching and searching and soon I came up with this! A colony of families to help me find the child. After all; it's always a lot easier with help." Queen Vanessa finished with a smile to herself.

"Why though?! Why steal entire family then just boys?! And what about your powers?!" Jessie questioned once again with interest.

"Because I knew that if I stole only just the boy the rest of the family would come searching for him and then I would be caught and placed in jail." Queen Vanessa began to explain again with an eye roll towards Jessie. "So; I took the whole family and questioned them. When they didn't have or weren't the kid I was looking for I kept them here with my powers and made them help me search." Queen Vanessa added. "As for my powers? - Well that will always be a mystery because like I said; I don't even know how I was born with them because both of my parents didn't have powers." Queen Vanessa finished as she shook her head and eyed Jessie again.

"Oh -" Jessie stated as she sighed and then looked Vanessa dead in the eyes again. "- But you forgot one thing - "Jessie began as she was cut off once again.

"Which is?!" Queen Vanessa questioned with confusion and interest as she raised and eye brow this time.

"- Powers don't always help you in a situation - "Jessie stated suddenly.

This however caught Queen Vanessa off guard with confusion giving Jessie time to bring her knee up and knee Queen Vanessa in the back. Instantly this caused Queen Vanessa too stumble forward, miss Jessie and land on her face. Before anyone knew what happened the police officers began to come charging forward to help Jessie and the crowd around them began to charge at them as well to help Queen Vanessa. Everything was so chaotic and insane that Zuri, Luke, Ravi and Emma just stood there with Bertram, Tony and Chesterfield in confusion. But that didn't even last long when Ravi ran forward to try and break up the fight between everyone.

While Ravi ran into the group Jessie had grabbed a hold of him and began to drag him back to the spot he came from. As Jessie dragged Ravi backwards Vanessa once more grinned and stomped her foot onto the ground making the concert around them rise above. Jessie had pushed Ravi to the side as far as she could to try and not have him get hurt. But when she did push him out of the way the broken concrete just missed him; hit her; and caused her to fly backwards once again. However as she landed she heard shouting. Opening her eyes Jessie blinked to try and ignore the pain while lifting her head and look at what the commotion was.

In all honesty Jessie was surprised that Luke had jumped on top of Queen Vanessa and she was trying to shake him off. But as Luke tried and bring Queen Vanessa down Zuri and Ravi had each grabbed a hold of one of her legs and held on as tight as she could making it hard for Queen Vanessa too walk. Yet as the three tried to bring the oh so called Queen down a few guards had come along trying to get a hold of Zuri, Luke and Ravi. This of course only made the police get involved.

"Jessie! - "Emma called as Jessie turned her head to the left and noticed the young blonde standing beside her all of a sudden. " - Jessie! Are you okay?!" Emma asked as she put her hand out for Jessie to grab which she did. Emma was now helping her stand up.

"Yes I'm fine!" Jessie explained as she stood up and dusted herself off. "But your siblings are not!" Jessie stated as she gestured to the scene in front of them.

"Well; we need to do something! We need to help!" Emma stated as she turned from Jessie and headed towards her siblings.

"Emma! Get back here! - "Jessie called only to be ignore and watched as Emma disappeared in the commotion before her and she frowned.

There was no choice now on what Jessie had to do. She knew as a nanny she needed to go and save her kids from this wacko of a women so that was what she instantly did. Running Jessie yelled one last time for Queen Vanessa too stop hurting her kids and giving her a chance to stop what she was doing. When Queen Vanessa didn't stop after giving the chance Jessie had continued running to her and instantly pulled Luke off of the Queen's back before jumping on herself. For a while the two were in the same positions. Jessie on the back and Queen Vanessa trying to throw her off like she had tried to do with Luke.

Only this time; Queen Vanessa had succeeded with Jessie and tossed her to the side. As she landed Queen Vanessa once again towered over with a smirk on her face. Just as she was about to bend down and attack again Jessie had the time to bring up her right foot and kick Queen Vanessa right in chest making her stumble. At first Queen Vanessa tried to keep her balance but she fell and when she did someone other than Jessie, the Ross kids, or the police went after too hold her down. Sitting up Jessie had smiled when she saw Marley standing there with a smile on her face while picking Vanessa up and putting her hands behind her back with a few police officers coming to help her out.

This was it; the fight was over and Jessie knew it...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter twelve! Wow there was a lot! Didn't expect any of that did you?! Well thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! Chapter thirteen will be up soon and like I said I do not know how many chapters are left. It depends on how things go when I write thirteen. Anyway thanks again and please remember to review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	13. The End

Secretes & Rescues - A Jessie Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter thirteen the last one! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! Because of you guys this actually got finished and it actually became a real story! Can you believe this was based off of a dream I had? Now it's a real and finished story so thank you so much! I would like to thank PurpleNicole531 and TKDP so much for the reviews! I still can't believe I actually finished my first Jessie story! Anyway without much I will let you read the end. I own nothing from Jessie but please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 13

The End

"THIS IS NOT OVER! - "Vanessa yelled as she was walked through the main lobby of the Fairfield Hotel and into a police car with her hands cuffed behind her back. " - I WILL FIND MY SON AND GET MY REVENGE! I WILL BE BACK!" Vanessa shouted once more as she glared at Jessie, Emma, Zuri, Luke and Ravi.

"Yeah; yeah! They all say that." One of the police officer who was named Derek stated with annoyance on his face. "You do know you have the right to remain silent right?" Derek asked with confusion and interest as he shoved Vanessa into the car as fast as he could.

"I -" Vanessa began once more only for Derek to slam the door on her face making her scold at him. However he ignored it and turned to Jessie and the kids.

"You don't need to worry about her. She will not be out for a very very long time." Derek explained with a slight smile.

"Thank you officer." Jessie replied with a smile as well.

"My pleasure." Derek said as he and Jessie shook hands. "But I must ask; what is that women talking about and why?" Derek asked with slight interest and confusion.

"She was looking for her son who was taken from her after he was born." Jessie explained as Derek made and "O" face.

"Did she ever find out who her son was?" Derek asked with wonder and thought.

"No; but I did." Jessie explained as Derek looked at her instantly. What Jessie didn't know was that this had caused the kids to look at her as well.

"You did?" Derek asked as Jessie nodded. "Who?" Derek questioned with interest now.

"Luke." Jessie stated as she gestured to Luke who had been looking at her along with everyone else.

"WHAT!?" Luke asked in shock along with Emma, Zuri, Ravi, Tony, Bertram and Chesterfield.

"Yes -" Jessie began as she let out a breath. "- Vanessa is you birth mother." Jessie explained as she looked up and eyed Luke as silence came over them.

"LUKE!?" Vanessa shouted from the car after hearing what Jessie had told the officer. "MY SON!? MY BABY!? LUKE!?" Vanessa questioned as she turned her head. "I CAN'T BELIVE IT! IT WAS YOU THIS WHOLE TIME!?" Vanessa yelled as she frowned but then smiled. "LUKE OH LUKE COME TO ME!" Vanessa demanded.

This was when silence came around everyone once more and Jessie had noticed that Luke had looked at Vanessa was nuts. After looking at her; he shook his head and backed up right behind Jessie and peered his head around. Jessie understood and knew why he was afraid; after everything that had happened; she understood.

"It's okay kid; she won't be able to ever get to you; I promise." Derek replied as he patted Luke on the shoulder who now stood up straight.

"Good -" Luke breathed as he smiled sadly while taking another glance at Vanessa.

"Well -" Derek began as he headed back over to the car getting ready to leave. " - I am glad I was able to help. It was a good thing you kids called us; who's how far this could have gone." Derek explained as Jessie nodded in agreement. "I will see you all around. Do not worry she never get out where she's going." Derek finished.

Everyone watched as he climbed into the driver's seat of the car. As he shut the door and started the car with the sirens coming on; Vanessa had started to bang against the back window; which the officer had put up now; and yelled saying she would be back to get Luke. No one listened to her; or they tried not to.

"I for one am glad that is all over." Jessie stated with a smile as she gestured to the place where the police car had been. However she went quiet when she looked over at Luke and noticed the look on his face. "Luke - you okay?" Jessie asked with interest and worry as she walked up to him so she was closer to him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Luke replied with a sigh. "I was just wondering what was going to happen to all the people who were down there and to that family that helped you." Luke explained as he gestured to the door that led into the basement and to Jessie.

"Oh that's easy! - "Emma stated with a smile making everyone turn to her." - I talked to mom and dad about Marley and her family and told them what happened and they both agreed to help find the family a good home." Emma explained as everyone else smiled at the thought.

"What about all the other people?" Luke asked again with interest.

"That I'm not sure about." Emma explained with a slight frown. "Mom and dad won't be able to help all of them; they are leaving that issue to the police." Emma finished with a sigh as Luke nodded in understand.

"In that case I am glad those people are going to get the proper help they need." Jessie stated.

"Me too - "Luke added with thought. "Hey Jessie?" Luke asked as he turned and looked at his nanny.

"Yeah Luke?" Jessie asked with interest.

"Can you believe all of this started with an innocent game of hide n' seek?" Luke asked as he laughed a little making his other siblings laugh as well at the thought.

"I know! Only you kids could manage something like this to happen from an innocent game." Jessie stated with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey! To be fair it was Luke's idea to hide in the basement! Not mine!" Emma defended as she gestured to Luke and then herself.

"Oh please! Everyone knows you agreed to hide there also!" Zuri added making Emma look at her with confusion.

"What!? You don't know that! You weren't there!" Emma exclaimed as Jessie, Luke and Ravi all laughed.

"No; but Tony told us what happened." Zuri replied like it was obvious just when Emma turned to Tony.

"TONY!" Emma stated in slight annoyance as Tony help us his hands.

"Hey! I had to tell so they knew the whole story." Tony explained as Emma rolled her eyes slight and smile at bit. "Besides; why are you even worried? This isn't even one of the weirdest things to happen in this building." Tony explained as everyone eyed him. "Doesn't even make the top five." Tony added.

"Top five? What's the top five?" Ravi asked with interest.

"Oh; that's easy." Tony explained with a smile. "There's the time Jessie pepper sprayed me; the time she got clued to Chesterfield - "Tony began to explain as he counted them off with his fingers. " - Then the Halloween where you kids thought Jessie was going to kill you; the build board tea cup - "Tony continued only to have Jessie cut him off.

"Alright I think we get it!" Jessie stated as she laughed while Tony stopped. "Now come here kids! - "Jessie said as she waved them closer to her only for her to end up pulling all four kids into a group hug." - I love you; no matter what crazy things we get ourselves into and I always want you to remember that." Jessie explained.

"- And we love you too Jessie." Luke replied with a smile as everyone agreed.

All Jessie could do; was pull them into a together group hug...

* * *

 **A/N - Penny for your thoughts?**

 **Wow thanks so much again! I still can't believe this is a finished story because of you! Until next time with Jessie please feel free to still leave reviews and favorite and follow and all that deal. So yeah! Thanks again! I am out! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
